Shadrack's Letter
Whilst plotting to take over the Land of the Green Isles, Abdul Alhazred stayed in traditional correspondence with Shadrack. Shadrack's Letter (technically referred to as Vizier's Letter as it was in the possession of the AlhazredKQ6 Hintbook, pgNarrator (KQ6):"Alexander decides not to return the vizier's letter to the trunk.", "There's no reason to use that on the vizier's letter.", "The rest of the vizier's letters, probably equally as disgusting, remain in the trunk.") was later discovered by Alexander, and he overheard Alhazred's reply through a chink in the wall. Shadrack sent the letter month before Alexander reached the islands from wherever the evil wizard was located. It was in response to a letter Mordack must have sent six months to a year before just after Mordack was killed, and Cassima returned to the Green Isles. It must have taken a very long time to reach Shadrack, and it took a month for Shadracks reply to reach Mordack. Mordack must have just received this letter and read it, and was writing a response to send back to Shadrack which Alexander overheard. Had he had the chance to send his letter it probably would have taken month or more to get back to Shadrack as well. It is not certain how they are sending their correspondence back and forth to each other but it appears to be very slow process. Mordack kept a pile of letters sent to him in the trunk in his room sent to him over an unspecified period of time. Each letter is dated and kept in the order they were sent to the Vizier. Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow Version Shadrack's letter reads: :To Abdul Alhazred :From the Wizard Shadrack : "Greetings to a brother of the Black Cloak. : I was sorry to hear of the great Mordack's death, though he was a bit of a ninny at chess. : It seems the plans for that little kingdom of yours are coming along. I must congratulate you on your handling of the king and queen. Isolating the islands so that no protest could develop was another brilliant stroke. It looks like there's not much left to stand in your way. Do as I recommend with the girl, and you shall have your crown." King's Quest Companion Version Shadrack's letter reads: : "To Alhazred, a brother of the Black Cloak, from Shadrack, also of that company. : Greetings. I am sorry to hear of Mordack's death, but you seem to have the destruction of the kingdom well in hand. Turning the islands against one another, and eliminating the king and queen is a strategem worthy even of me. Do as I suggest with that meddling brat Cassima and the crown shall surely be yours. : Shade" Real World Shadrack's Letter appears in King's Quest VI: Heir Today Gone Tomorrow. A different version of the letter appears in the game's novelization as part of the King's Quest Companion. Category:Needs Images Category:KQ Papers Category:Black Cloak Society Category:King's Quest Items Category:KQ6 Items Category:Letters